Where Is The Phone Box
by Porky Poo
Summary: What happens when the Doctor loses the TARDIS? Were did it go? Will he be able to find it again with the help of a new friend? After 'Run Away Bride', Before 'Smith And Jones'.
1. Chapter 1

The rusty chains of the swing moaned piteously as the man swung absentmindedly. It was the only sound in the park on that fine fall day. There was only one other person in the park and that was Samantha, who was deep in thought and hadn't even noticed that she wasn't alone. She was trying to right a story but could not get passed the first chapter on anything that she had started; no matter what she did it was evident that she was helplessly blocked.

This park was one of her favorite spots and she had hoped that it would help to clear her head, but it didn't seem to be working. So she gave up and started to gather her stuff up when she finally noticed the only other inhabitant of the deserted park. When she first looked she had to smile, he was dressed in the oddest way to be on a swing. He was wearing a brown pin stripped suit with a tie hung loosely around his neck. And his hair was stuck up at all sorts of odd angles as if he was constantly running his hands through it. Samantha's eyes drifted down to his shoes and she noticed that while his clothes may say slightly serious is shoes said otherwise. They were red high tops and Samantha had to admit that in an odd way she found them rather fitting.

As she looked her smile soon disappeared for he had a look so miserable that it made Samantha sad just looking at it. If she had known him she would have run over and given him a hug because he looked like he needed one. But she didn't know him so instead she gathered her stuff and left the small park to go back to her life.

* * *

The next day she had almost completely forgotten about the strange man, when she saw him again. She was at the book store where she worked when he passed in front of the window just as she glanced up. She was surprise to see him again and thought that it had just been someone similarly dressed when he passed the window again. It was most definitely him, he was dressed exactly the same with the addition of a large brown trench coat. And he was walking back and forth holding an odd device in his hand that resembled a rather thick pen with a light at the top. He would randomly point it at things and the light would light up and then he would point it at something else.

Samantha couldn't help thinking that he was completely mental. She didn't know what to do about him so she just ignored him and went back to work. Not long after she noticed the man her boss noticed him to.

"What is up with him?" he asked staring out the window at him, "Has he completely lost his mind?"

"I think he might have," Samantha said in return as the man pointed his strange device at the book store then gave a smile of victory and walked inside.

"Hello," He said with a smile that was amazingly charming in Samantha's mind, even if he was completely mad.

"Hello," she said replied with less enthusiasm then he had. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can," He said getting a little more serious, "You haven't happened to see a big blue box outside have you?"

The question took Samantha completely by surprise and she heard her boss give a snort of laughter from where he stood by the widow. "No, I can't say that I have," She said when she was able to open her mouth without laughing.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, "it was really big, about eight feet tall and it said 'Public Police Call Box' at the top."

"No sir, I haven't seen anything like that," Samantha said, "not this morning."

"There was no blue box out there," her boss said finally able to control his laughter at the original question.

The strange man glanced at the man standing behind him, "and who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Paul, Paul Rogers," He said a little stunned at the force of the question.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor who?" Samantha asked wondering who would let a mad man be a doctor.

"Just the Doctor," he replied looking back at her with a smile. Samantha realized that he was just crazy and not a doctor at all.

"What's your name?" Paul asked seeming to realize that the man was insane.

"The Doctor," The mad man said, "That's my name."

"But that's not a name," Samantha interjected, "That's a profession."

"It may be, but it's also what people call me," The Doctor explained, "Now can we get on with this, I need to find my box."

"But I'm afraid we can't help you," Paul said trying to get the strange man to leave. "We haven't seen any blue box out there."

"You keep saying that," The Doctor said, "And I'm sure you didn't see anything but I still need to find my box and I think your store may hold the answer to where it went. So if you don't mind can I take a look around?"

"Of course I mind," Paul said getting completely feed up with the man, "I don't want you snooping around my store. I think it would be best if you simply left."

"That's understandable," the Doctor said and then with a smile for Samantha he left the store and walked away with his head down and his hands in his pockets. Samantha couldn't help being sad for him, he may be completely crazy but he still seemed distraught at the fact that he had misplaced his box. She doubted that there was even a blue box to begin with.

* * *

At the end of the day Samantha was locking the back door after her boss had left, she slipped the keys into her pockets and turned to walk down the alley to the parking lot were her car was parked. She had not made it around the corner when she heard a strange buzzing sound coming from the ally she had just left. She turned around to find that the strange man from earlier was trying to pick the lock on the door to the book store.

"Hay you, what do you think you're doing?" she called out knowing perfectly well that she should have pulled her phone out and called the cops first but she was unable to stop herself from talking.

"Oh, hello again," The Doctor said looking up from the door rather surprised at the fact that someone was there. "I was just trying to fix your door, it appears to be broken."

Samantha knew enough to know when someone was lying and this man was most certainly lying. "Like hell you are," she said beginning to fumble in her purse for her cell phone, "You were trying to beak in. Why?"

"I think I explained that earlier," the Doctor said sounding a bit exasperated, "Something in there has to do with the disappearance of my TARDIS."

"Your what?" if Samantha hadn't thought he was completely crazy before she would have now. He was talking nonsense. By this time she had succeeded in pulling her phone out of her purse.

"My blue box, it's called a TARDIS," The man explained as if he had done it a million times before. "And I wouldn't do that," he added when he noticed her phone which she now had up to her ear.

"Yah and what are you going to do about it?" she asked wishing someone to pick up.

"Something like this," he replied and raising his hand she noticed that he had the same weird flashlight like thing in his hand. He pushed a button just as a woman on the other end of the phone answered, the light at the end lit up and Samantha's phone went completely dead.

"What did you do?" Samantha asked or rather shouted. She was beginning to freak out, this man seemed to be mad but then he killed her phone without even touching it. Who was he?

"I simply deactivated you phone," The Doctor said looking from her to the door and back again. "If you let me in I could reactivate it once I find my Box."

"I'm not just going to let you in. In fact I would like it if you would just leave." Samantha said hoping that he would simply give up on this weird idea that his box was inside the store.

"If you help me get my box I'll leave, I'll never come back and you won't ever have to see me again." The Doctor told her, "but first I have to find my box."

"This doesn't make much sense, why is a box so important to you?" Samantha was a bit curious but mostly she thought that if she stalled him long enough someone would come along who could help her.

"That box is my home and the last thing I have left," The man said a sad looking crossing over his face before it was gone. Samantha came to the conclusion that he was not only crazy but also homeless. She felt a pang of sympathy go out to him, but still being homeless did not give him the right to break into a store. Her mind was at war, one side wanted to help this poor man find his home, the other side wanted to run and find the nearest phone and call the cops. In the end she thought that it wouldn't hurt to let him look around the store that obviously didn't have a big blue box in it.

"Fine, you can come in and look around," she told him as she went over to the door and unlocked it. "But if you try anything funny, I'll run away screaming my head off." She hoped this sounded convincing because at the moment she wasn't sure she had made the right decision.

Pushing her doubts aside she followed him into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now here comes the good stuff.**

**I hope you like it. Personally I think this is the best I've done so far.**

**Please R&R! It is greatly appreciated**

* * *

The room was dark; the only light was coming from outside the open door and from the strange glowing thing that could deactivate cell phones and make a strange buzzing sound. Samantha moved her hand blindly across the wall to the right of the door looking for the light switch she knew was there somewhere, however in the dark it was very hard to find. She searched but her hand did not come in contact with it, as she moved a little farther away from the door the wind outside must have picked up because all of a sudden it swung shut with a rather amnions bang.

_Oh, great_, Samantha thought. _Stuck in the dark with a crazy guy I could this day get any worse?_ She now began to search the wall twice as hard with both hands but still the light switch was nowhere to be found. Just as Samantha was starting to get desperate the buzzing sound coming from that strange thing stopped, then started again and the lights flickered on.

"That was weird," Samantha said out loud as she looked around the room that she walked through every day, it was the back room of the book store and it was filled with large shelves that held all of the extra books that would not fit out in the main store.

"Not weird, clever!" The Doctor's voice came to Samantha from one of the corners of the room. "If I hadn't done that you would have spent forever looking for that switch."

At his words Samantha looked back at the wall that she had been searching, there was no switch to be found, maybe she had the wrong wall, but when she looked at the wall on the other side of the door there was no switch there ether. Ok, that's weird. She had just turned it off no more than fifteen minutes ago. "Where did it go?" she voiced her question out loud.

"The building moved it," the answer came as the crazy Doctor came into few from behind a book shelf. The expression on his face changed from strange excitement to shock and worry as his eyes fell on the closed door. "This is not good, this is very not good," he said as he ran forward.

He tried to open the door but it was locked and did not budge. He then pointed his weird stick thing at it and pushed a button. The stick began to glow and buzz and the building began to shake and moan_. What was he doing? How could a building moan?_ Samantha wondered. However before she could ask him, he stopped, and so did the building. The crazy man open the door which was no longer locked, apparently that wired stick thing could unlock doors to. Samantha expected to see the ally outside but instead what she saw was a brick wall. How did that get there?

"What is doing on?" Samantha shouted at the man. _This was not happening, this could not be happening, _she thought, even though she had no idea what was happening.

"The building seems to have shut us off from the outside world," the man said in a matter of fact way as he began to point his glowing stick at the brick wall.

What was that supposed to mean? It in no way answered Samantha's question, it actually gave her even more. How could a building shut us off from the outside world? Where did the brick wall come from? She couldn't possible ask all the questions that were floating around her head, they would have all come out in one big jumble, so she asked the question that had been building in her since that morning.

"What is that thing?" she asked pointing at the wired thing in his hand.

"This?" He asked holding up the weird glowing stick thing, "This is my sonic screwdriver."

"It's a screwdriver?" Samantha asked, "It doesn't look like a screwdriver."

"That's because it's sonic," the crazy man retorted. "It's very handy and can do a lot of things, except wood, its rubbish with wood."

"It's a screwdriver?" Samantha was having trouble wrapping her head around this; first they were stuck in a building that they couldn't get out of because of a brick wall and now this obviously crazy man clamed to own a sonic screwdriver, whatever that was. This day could not get any worse.

"Yes it is," the man said with a look that asked 'is she really this thick?' Samantha decided to drop the issue knowing that she probably wasn't going to get a better answer then the one he already gave her. It was a sonic screwdriver that couldn't do wood. Simple enough, if you knew what a sonic screwdriver was.

The man then proceeded to say that this was not safe and no matter what he had to get Samantha out of this. However, Samantha herself found what he said to be really hard to follow because he was talking at a mile a minute and would add words that Samantha had never heard before.

Samantha tuned him out; well she tried to figure out what was going on. Obviously they were stuck and something was messing with their heads because light switches do not disappear and doors do not become brick walls, it just doesn't happen. Maybe she was dreaming, maybe none of this was really happening, but it seemed so real. Dreams weren't this real, were they? A snit bit of what the Doctor was saying broke through her thoughts, "It's alive; the building is alive." For some odd reason Samantha knew that this was true, it explained everything that was happening, but it just seemed so utterly bazar the it could not be true.

Before she could get much farther with her thoughts the Doctor interrupted her by waving his hand in front of her face and asking, "The other door, where is it?"

She was pulled back to reality and answered "This way," and she led him through the shelves to the other side of the room. She was too shocked to form anymore clear thoughts, but apparently this man knew what he was doing and so she decided to trust him, it wasn't like she had any other choice.

The door that led to the actual store was right in front of them and Samantha reached out her hand to open it hoping beyond hope that it would lead where it had led before but knowing that it most likely wouldn't. Her hand rested on the door knob as she took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" the man asked looking at her with a very concerned look on his face.

"I think so," Samantha replied, completely unsure of anything even that very simple thing. "Let's do this." She said and as she did she pulled open the door revealing a flight of stairs that led down into the dark.

The Doctor seemed very excited about this and exclaimed "Allons-y," as he grabbed one of Samantha's hand and pulled her down the stairs with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm getting very excited about this story, so I decided to write the next chapter earlier then I thought I would.**

**Hope you like it!**

**PP**

* * *

The stairs led down and down and down some more. Samantha was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to end when all of the sudden they did. The darkness was so complete that she only knew they stopped because she ran in to the Doctor, who had also stopped. She could see nothing, not even the man standing in front of her. She could tell he was there because she could feel his hand in hers; the entire time they had walked down the stairs he had not once let go. Under normal circumstances she would have greatly protested to this, but these were in no way normal circumstances. In the dark, heading who knows where, she appreciated the knowledge that she was not alone. Even if the person she was with was a crazy homeless man, although she was beginning to doubt the crazy bit, because, well, everything was crazy at the moment.

"Where are we?" she asked keeping her voice low but it still echoed hollowly against the unseen walls.

"Hold on," he whispered back. He pulled his hand out of hers and she released an unintentional squeak. But then she could hear him fiddling with his sonic screwdriver and she calmed down just a bit. A light came on and the Doctor was silhouetted by it. He moved the flashlight around to shine on her and she could see that it was his sonic screwdriver, that thing was most defiantly very handy.

"Conventional torch setting one," He informed her, as if she could understand what he meant. "Now let's have a look around." The last sentence was said with just a little too much enthusiasm that Samantha began to believe that he was enjoying himself immensely.

A tunnel stretched out before them, the light could not reach to the end but Samantha could tell that it was very long. Well the Doctor was looking ahead Samantha glanced back at the stairs and by the dim light she could tell that there were no stairs there anymore.

"Hum, Doctor," She said her voice sounding a little bit more scared then she thought it would, "you might want to see this."

He turned shinning his flashlight toward where Samantha was looking. He illuminated a tunnel that looked exactly like the one that was behind him.

"Well that's interesting," He stated, "Where did it go? It can't have just disappeared." He moved the light from his flashlight over the walls and the celling but they revealed nothing, just plain concrete.

"Maybe coming down those stairs wasn't such a good idea," Samantha reflected.

"You know I think your right," the Doctor said running his free hand through is already messed up hair. "There's nothing but to choose a path, which way would you like to go, right or left?"

If they had not been in this predicament Samantha would have laughed at his use of that line from one of her favorite movies. But she simply replied "Well, since we're pointed this way, I guess we'll go forward."

"Then away we go," He said and grabbing a hold of her hand once more he started off.

* * *

They did not have to walk far before a very dead end appeared. They were going and then all of a sudden there was nowhere to go, they hadn't seen the wall until they hit it, quite literally. Samantha began to rub her shoulder that had come in contact with the wall when the Doctor handed her his sonic screwdriver.

"Here hold this," He said and started to dig through his various pockets of his coat, jacket and pants. He began to mutter to himself, "I know there here, I just put them here."

Samantha pointing the flashlight back the way they had come when she noticed something that had not been there before, on the wall not far from where they stood there seemed to be writing on the wall. This was beginning to get to her, things were there and then they weren't and then other things kept appearing like stairs and walls. This was not the way the world was supposed to work, nothing like this ever happened for real. _It's happening now, _she told herself.

"Doctor?" she said.

But before she could say more the Doctor let out a great big triumphant "Aha!" She turned back to him and he looked at her with a great big childish grin on his face, and a pair of aviator sunglasses on.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" She asked the writing on the wall momentarily forgotten at the weirdness of her companion.

"These are not sunglasses, although they will work like them if you're in the sun. These are heat sensitive tracking glasses, able to track anything with a heat signature up to twelve hours after it was there. And I know the name may seem to be not at all cool enough for the actual device but that is because that is not the actual name; I just said it so you could understand." This rant was said so fast that Samantha only got that they could track thing.

"Ok…So why are you wearing them?" Samantha asked again.

"Because with all the changes in the surroundings we could get lost but these will tell us were we've already been. See." The Doctor said and then taking of the glasses stuck them on Samantha's face.

Everything looked exactly as it had before, nothing was different. But then as she looked around she could see that tunnel they had come from was lit up with two trails of orange light. "wow" the exclamation escaped from Samantha has she watched the Orange light that swirled around but still stayed in the same path trailing off down the tunnel.

She would have stood there and looked at the beautiful light forever if the Doctor had not taken them off her face. "Come on then," He said taking her free hand in is his own as he went off down the tunnel the way they had come.


End file.
